The Turner Triplets Are The Key
by Nother.one.bites.da.dust21
Summary: The Bau get a new case, an unsub in Los Angles. Going back to where he grew up, Spencer Reid is going to learn a lot of things he forgot. Will he be forgiven about something he did in his past? T for now...might change. pairings: Morgan/oc Hotch/Reid (hidden right now) rating will change later.
1. The case

The Turner Triplets Are The Key.  
setting: Los Angles, California and Quantico, Virginia.  
Characters that i don't own: BAU and Diane Reid.  
Characters I own: Tina Wilson, The Turners, and Danielle Smith .

_Quote at the beginning: "__Some people love to watch the world burn. Those people are Arsonists."__ By Jennifer Basinski._

  
LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA

It's been two days since he brought in the Turner girls. Danielle Smith, who he took four days ago, was chained to the floor. The two girls were chained to the bed. All three girls were raped, Dani not since he brought in the other two, Sarah and Katie. He offered to let them make a goodbye call to anyone but the cops, the same offer he gave Dani. The girls, like Dani, didn't take the call, since the didn't have anyone to call. He killed their mom, their dad was at war, and the other part of the triplets- their brother- was at a camp. Dani knew that He tried to find her brother. He told her that he knew her brother worked in Quantico, but he was in Alaska for a next day, He brought in the eight year old boy, David-the last part of the triplets. Dani knew as He chained the boy that she had to think of a way out for them all. Luckily when he unchained her from the bed to make room for the girls, Dani switched the key for the chains. He raped the girls once more in front of their brother then walked out the room, pouring the gasoline on the floor. He started a fire leading from the back door to the room they were in and left.

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA- 5 MONTHS LATER.

Everyone sat in the conference room going over the new case. three sets of victims, one being triplets, the other two being twins, seven in all. Garcia said the names were Brooks, Low, and Turner. She said the Turner Triplets were the angriest kill three weeks ago. All the girls were raped for three days, then the boys were brought in. The boys watched as their sisters were raped again, then the houses were set on fire on the first floor leading to the room on the second. all the victims died in each house.

Half a hour later, the BAU was on the jet heading to Los Angles, listening to Garcia update them."There was a case five months ago. same details except the first two fires were twins and the third was four people, a set of Triplets and an agent from the FBI there. They were also on the first floor of the houses, while our victims were on the second."

"Garcia, find out why the unsub stopped for the last five months."

"Already done sir. The last four victims got out of the house when the fire started. The triplets were safe from the fire, but the house collapsed on the agent. The triplets gave their statements of how they got out. Apparently the agent unlocked herself off the floor then unlocked them and had them go out the window. The brother went first and helped get his sisters out then the house collapsed."

"Any of them still alive baby girl?"

Garcia typed on her laptop for a few seconds then started talking again. "One. The agent. She's still in the hospital with memory loss. Another agent had to remind her about the FBI. She doesn't remember her name or anything from before she became FBI at the age of eighteen. Her left side is completely burnt. Her name is Danielle Smith since she became FBI, I'm doing a search to see what her name was before that. It's gonna be hard to find her family since they have the rule of no telling relatives and friends that you work for them."

"Keep searching through that case."

"Sure thing sir."

Dani was still in the hospital from the fire five months ago. Besides the burns, Dani couldn't remember her time before the FBI. She didn't have any family visiting her, she figured that they didn't even know. She got taken off the medicine they were giving her because it turned out she was pregnant, with twins. She looked to be about 6 and a half months pregnant, although she was only five. She had to get fluids through an IV because the left side of her mouth got burnt shut. She was slowly moving to sit up with Agent Tina Wilson's help as two guys in suits came in.


	2. The story of the past

setting: Los Angles, California and Quantico, Virginia.  
Characters that i don't own: BAU and Diane Reid. Characters I own: Tina Wilson, The Turners, and Danielle Smith.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds at all. Just this story.

_Chapter Quote: "Challenges are what make life interesting; overcoming them is what makes life meaningful."_ — Joshua J. Marine

-IN THE HOSPITAL-

Dani sat up slowly with F.B.I Agent Tina Wilson's help. Dani looked at the two men in the suits wondering why they would come see her. They didn't look familiar to her at all and she looked at Tina who shrugged.

"Hello Danielle. We are Agents David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner from the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"I'll tell you what I can remember. Tina can fill you in on whatever else." The agents looked at Tina.

"Tina Wilson. I was her supervisor before the fire that made her come here." Rossi nodded and looked back at Danielle, then pulled a picture out from the folder he was holding. "Danielle,"

"Dani please. Danielle is too formal." He started again. "Dani, Does you know these three kids?" He gave her the picture and she looked at the Turner triplets and nodded. "I remember bits, like clips, from the fire. I was there for two days when the girls were brought in.""Why did the guy bring the girls in and not your brother?"

"I don't remember having a brother but I remember him saying that my brother was in Alaska for work. He didn't like to travel far."

Hotchner turned to Tina. "Do you know anything about her brother?" Tina shook her head. "Not at all. We kept work away from personal life and vise versa. In the LA FBI, we are not allowed to tell our families that we work there. I remember her mentioning her mom and brother. She confided in me a lot when she missed them. I gave her days off where she would visit her mother in the hospital. She just told me her mom was in the hospital and this year would be the eleventh year she didn't talk to her brother because of it. He put their mother in the hospital when they turned eighteen."

"Do you remember what he said when he brought the girls in?" Dani looked thoughtful a bit. "I remember he said something about my brother in Quantico but working in Alaska because of murders there." She closed her eyes trying to go back to that day. "The girls looked so scared after he raped them. I told him to not harm them and let them go. He offered a few hours before he brought them in to let me make a call, but for some reason I refused. He brought them in and raped them in front of me."

Hotchner looked at how tired she looked. "We can come back after you rest."

"Not until I tell you everything I remember." Hotchner nodded and she continued. "Like me, everytime he came into the room he would rape them. the second day they were there, he offered the same phone call to them. No police, just say bye to loved ones. Probably the reason I didn't take it was because I had no clue where my brother was and my mom was gone. They refused because they knew it would've gotten someone else hurt. He left for the night and came back with their brother. He raped the girls in front of their brother and poured gasoline on the second floor. We were in a room on the first floor of my house. He started the fire on the second floor to see if we would try to escape. Then he left. I switched the key and got my chains undone then went to the triplets. I unchained them and the girls were weak so the boy, Erik, climbed out first and had me hand him his sisters. I remember getting them out then hearing a crash and everything going black. I woke up with no memory in here a week later and have been stuck here since because of the burns."

Rossi looked at hotch and nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, can I know what it was about?"

Hotchner handed her the case file and watched. She read it in under a minute. "It sounds like him. But the second floor holding rooms are new since everyone last time was on the first floor. Maybe it changed because we escaped and he just found out which made him track down the triplets again. He'd be going after my brother and me judging by the pictures of the twins. the girls looked like me before the burns. Maybe he figures that i left before the house collapsed." Rossi and Hotch looked at each other then at her.

Rossi asked her "How many words could you read in a minute before the fire?" Tina looked at them and answered since Dani didn't remember.

"She could read just about 25,000 words in a minute. She also had an IQ of 197 and an eidetic memory. She told me her brother had the same kind of memory but she read more words and had a higher IQ then him."

The two men nodded and said thank you then left so Dani could rest.

-In Quantico: Garcia's Batcave-

Garcia was trying to do a background check on Danielle Smith after she typed in new information given to her by Rossi when they left Dani. She typed up to see where they were five months ago and came up with Alaska. She went wide eyed and went through the details rossi gave her again then called him back.

"What did you find Garcia?"

"Well you told me that the unsub said that Danielle's brother was in Alaska five months ago. We were working on a case there at the time of the fire. It was the case that the kid was killing whoever tried to leave town. There is only one person who fits in with her IQ and stuff that is on the team." She typed in Danielle Reid and a picture came up of a younger unburnt not pregnant version of Danielle Smith.

"Danielle's last name is actually Reid, Not Smith. Because we were in Alaska, Her and Spencer were both safe. He might try for them again since he won't have to travel much now."  
Rossi's Eyes scanned the room of the police station and locked onto Spencer Reid over a map. "Thank you Garcia."

"Keep my baby boy safe."

"Sure thing." They both hung up.


	3. Taken

A/N and disclaimer: Same as last time. Just I don't own Agent Dixon. She is based on my friend.

Chapter Quote: "It's not about how hard you can hit, it's about how hard you get hit and can keep going." – Rocky Balboa

setting: Los Angeles, california.

it has been a tough couple days for the BAU in this case. The only break they got is Danielle being able to tell then about her attack. The bad part is she doesn't remember what the UnSub looks like. Dave Rossi filled Hotch in on what Garcia told him about Dani and Spencer. Ever since then, Spencer felt eyes watching him. Spencer sighed for the third time that day and looked up to see who was watching him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the map trying to figure out where the UnSub was. Little did he know, the Unsub was closer than he thought.

Spencer looked up as an agent brought coffee to him. " Thanks."

" No problem. I'm Agent Angel Dixon." Dixon looked at the map. "What is this for?"

"Geographical map. I shade in the parts where the Unsub, or unknown subject, can't be so we can find him faster."

As they continued to talk, with Spencer showing her how he colors in the maps, Hotch was watching them. Rossi walked up. "You know if you keep steering, someone might think you like him." Hotch smiled a bit, since he knew that no one but Dave has figured out Spencer and Hotch were in a secret relationship.

"Do you think we should've told him we met his sister?"

" She asked us not to Dave. I hate keeping it from him but it's up to Danielle if she wants to talk to him." Hotch looked at his phone as it rang and picked it up heading out the precinct.

-The Hospital at the same time-

Dani was watching some crime show on tv and thinking of how they are getting information wrong on it. Tina went to get her water, since she didn't like anything else to drink, and some pudding. Dani looked at the door as it opened. She looked confused as she didn't recognize the person. He came up to her and knocked her out. She fell against the bed and he picked her up easily, carrying her out of the hospital to his van.

When Tina came up, she found rose petals on the bed. She immediately picked up her phone and rang Agent Hotchner to tell him that Dani was missing.

-

Dani woke up chained to a bed a few hours later, alone. The hit on her head that knocked her out made her remember everything. She tried to move, finding no pain of being raped again, but she was chained to the bed with some cuts on her legs and arms. She knew struggling was useless so she just laid there.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and two sets of footsteps. She felt the babies move a bit then settle back down. She looked toward the door and saw Spencer, who she recognize because he didn't change much within the last eleven years.

The UnSub, Tom, chained Spencer to the bed. He said since he already got her five months ago, he was going to try out her brother. She watched as Spencer struggled against the chains, noticing his wide eyes. She started to struggle and Tom took out a knife, stabbing her in her stomach making her stop and curl onto her side as much as possible. Her breathing became labored and she passed out moments before the door opened.

End of Chapter 3


	4. the hospital

A/N: I know this is a short story but there will be a sequel coming soon…I got ideas.

disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter Quote: Perhaps it is good to have a beautiful mind, but an even greater gift is to discover a beautiful heart. –Beautiful Mind

Danielle woke up the next day a few times. Each time she woke up, she caught Aaron watching Spencer and she smiled. The last time she woke up, Aaron helped her sit up and she looked worried about the fact that she didn't know if she lost the babies or not. Hotch seemed to read her face.

"The babies are both healthy and neither of them got hurt at all. The doctors said it seems they moved away as you were stabbed."

"That's good." She smiled and watched as he looked back at Spencer. "I'm glad to see that he found someone who makes him happy, even if I am still mad at him."

"Why are you mad at him? How did you know?"

"First, I know because of how you look at him. I don't need to be a profiler to see it. I'm Spencer's twin sister. I'm surprised that team of yours didn't figure it out. Second, I left home at eighteen because he put mom in the hospital," She paused to look at Spencer. "I have been mad at him since then. It was foolish. I went to see mom a few times and she seems to like it there. I wanted to contact him a few years ago, but because of the rule, I couldn't. There was no way that if I contacted him, I'd be able to keep the job from him. We never kept anything from each other. I got to think of what to do now since I actually want him in the twins' lives. What happened with Tom?"

"I know you are not able to fly, and won't be for a while after the kids are born. Judging by how fast you figured the relationship between me and Spencer, you'd be a great profiler. You don't have to worry about Tom. We got him just after you passed out. He ended up breaking Spencer's arm before we got there. Spencer won't be able to fly for a bit, so you two can catch up with each other. I talked it over with chief strauss, she actually wants you to come to Quantico when you are ready for a job."

"That's why I like Erin." She smiled at the confused look she got. "I worked with her when she was a field agent once. She was a great leader. My superior always paired me and Erin. If I do come to work with your team, I want it to be a surprise for them all, even Spencer. I want to wait until the twins are atleast three."

"That is fine. We weren't going to have you start once you get out of here." He smiled. "Spencer won't be able to fly for about 6 weeks."

"That sounds about right. Me and him can talk and go see mom together. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything that he isn't suppose to. I know he can be stubborn, so can I, but I'll make him stay out of trouble."

Reid woke up and mumbled, "Good luck with that. Trouble always seems to find the Reids." He smiled and sat up a bit. Danielle laughed at what he said then looked to the door as it opened to reveal one David Rossi with a face Dani hasn't seen in a while.

"Nice to see you again David," Dani smiled at the look Rossi gave and watched as Angel took the chair next to her bed. "Hi to you also Angel. Where you been hiding? You never come visit."

"Busy doing your paperwork," Angel smiled at Dani as she laughed.

"That is not my fault."

They all talking for a few hours before Aaron and Dave had to leave to catch the jet back to Quantico. Angel left shortly after to get some more paperwork done saying 'We can't all have great minds. To read over 20,000 words.' Dani just smiled and wished her luck with her nightly dance class of kids. Dani then laid back in the bed and started reconnecting with Spencer.

-

Spencer was free to go that same day but he stayed there with Dani. When Dani got released a few days later they went to visit their mother in the Sanatorium. It was a bad day for her, she didn't recognize them at all. Not surprising for Dani, with the burns and all. They sat talking to her about anything and everything. They eventually left and went to get some Italian lunch, because that is what the babies like the most. Dani was worried when she didn't feel the babies for a few days. Now they are kicking up a storm. Danielle rubbed her stomach careful of the stitches.

"What are you going to name them?"

"It's a surprise.* she grinned at the look on his face.

A/N: That is the end of the story. Don't worry you shall find out names in the sequel.


	5. new beginnings

A/n: This is three years after The turner triplets are the key. Takes place in Quantico. I don't own Crimianl minds.

Chapter Quote: "This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change." –Taylor Swift

Danielle Reid opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her twins in the backseat of the car that an old co-worker, Angel Dixon, was driving. They stopped at a restaurant to get out and stretch and get food, since it was hard to stretch when they travel 2,632.8 miles. Dani Smiled as Gem and Aren (called Ren by Gem) got out the car and stretched. Angel would be staying with them for a day or two before going back to Los Angeles for work, just long enough for them to get settled.

Gem and Aren walked into Sams Inn Restaurant on Potomac Avenue with their mom and 'Aunt' walking behind them. They ordered and soon had their food. A little bit later they finished their meals and were back on the road to South street, three minutes away. Dani, being the only one who knows what the house looked like and where, was the one driving that short distance.

They pulled up to a two story, box top, luxury style home. It was white with stone columns, a second floor porch above a parking space by the front door. The twins said whoa and jumped out the car right after Dani parked. She laughed and got out also pulling out the bags they travelled with. She walked into the house to find the kids looking with wide eyes at the living room and kitchen. The kitchen had been to the left and the living room to the right of the doorway.

The kitchen wasn't as big as everywhere else. It had an island in the middle of it with just enough chairs for the twins and Dani. The living room had a corner couch in the middle with a fire place by one wall and the tv on the other side. The kids ran off to find out what their rooms looked like. Dani went to put their bags in their rooms, then went to her room and smiled looking around. There was a window couch with a tv on the wall above it. The bed was facing the tv with a nightstand by it. Dani put the bag on the couch and went to find the twins.

Dani went to Gem's room first. She saw gem sitting on her playground bed. Her bed had cushions underneath it in a little hang out spot, just in case she had friends come over. She had a slide to get out of her bed on one side and a step ladder on the other. Gem looked up at her mother and smiled widely, taking the slide down and running to her mom to hug her. "Thank you mommy."

Dani smiled. "No problem sweetie." She couldn't believe how old her babies were since they seemed older. Next she went to Aren's room to see how he liked it. She stood in the doorway watching her son, who seemed more like her brother then her. Aren looked around at the double bed with a ladder and a slide. He had a small shelf on the other side of the room filled with books he has already read. He looked at his mom and smiled, giving her a big hug before going to look at the rest of the house.

There was a library, that was two floors in the back of the house. It was filled top to bottom, every wall with books that have or haven't been read so far. There was a few chairs with a fireplace on the first floor. Right by the chairs was a spiral staircase to lead to the second floor. Dani walked out the back door to a large yard with a wooded area in the back and an inground pool with a small waterfall by it. Gem was already swimming as deep as it went. She loved to swim and Aren was watching her swim when he was reading a Charles Dickens book. She smiled and turned around to unpack their travel bags, seeing a italian man looking at the kids then her.

"I wasn't expecting you to move right next Danielle." She laughed.

"I wasn't expecting to be neighbors with you either David," She called the kids over and watched as they ran up. "This is Gem and Aren. The twins I was pregnant with when I met you last time." Aren waved slowly hiding behind his mother's leg. Gem said hi excitedly and asked what his name was.

"My name is David, you and your brother can call me Dave though."

Aren spoke up, walking over to the gate, which surprised Dani. "My middle name is David. My mommy named me after two agents she met when she was pregnant with us three years ago."

"I was one of them," he smiled at the boy as Gem went back to swimming. Dave looked up at Dani. "I'm going to be having a cookout tomorrow with all the profilers. You and the kids can come too. They will have Jack and Henry to play with. You can also meet everyone before Monday." Dani smiled and nodded watching Dave walk away then turning to watch the twins as she thought that in only three days she'll be taking the place of Agent Emily Prentiss in the BAU.


	6. cookout and introductions

A/N: I **DON'T** own Criminal Minds. Just what happens in this. I don't even own all the characters that appear, like Angel, She is my 'Daughters'.

The next day, Gem and Aren ran and jumped onto Dani's bed with Angel watching in the doorway. Dani groaned as they landed on her. She opened an eye and reached toward them, starting to tickle them.

"Momma –giggle- stop that." Gem wiggled around giggling trying to stop her. Aren rolled so he could get away and jump off the bed into Angel's arms. "They were excited about a cookout later and have been up since six thirty. I made sure you didn't woken up that early."

Dani laughed and said thanks then got out of bed and watched as the twins ran from the room. Dani shook her head and started getting ready for the day.

Gem and Aren went over to Rossi's to help him set up for the cookout and told him what could help with the cooking process and other things, sprouting off facts, reminding him of Spencer. Dani went over with Angel a little later to already see the cooking being done and chips and pasta on a table. Gem was already eating some of the pasta and Dani shook her head laughing. She grabbed a chair and watched the twins run around as guests started showing up. Dani recognized only two others that showed up that came together with a small boy about seven years old. Dani smiled as Aren came running back to her as he noticed then and hid by her leg. Spencer was the first to notice Dani was there and went to her hugging her tightly.

"I didn't know you were in town. Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer looked at Dani pouting. Dani laughed then hugged him back. "It was a surprise. Only two people knew in Quantico. Before you ask, I am here because I moved next door and I have a new job on Monday."

"Really? Where?" Spencer sat in the chair by Dani. Aren climbed to Dani's lap and looked at Spencer then Dani. "Is he my Uncle Spencer, Momma?" Dani nodded and introduced them and watched as Spence was a little hesitant to shake Aren's hand.

"Spencer, he doesn't bite, well not anymore." She smiled then looked at Gem, who was introducing herself to Aaron and the little boy. "Hey Spence, Who's the kid that came with you guys?"

"That's Jack. Aaron's son. He's seven." Dani nodded and smiled as Gem and Jack started playing.

Next to arrive was a very flamboyant and fun looking girl who Spencer said was the Tech analysts Penelope Garcia. "Well she looks fun and cheerful. She's in the wrong profession." Dani said with a smile as she watched Gem run up to her also and introduced herself.

"Gem is just like you Dani. Always wanting to make friends with everyone. Not aware of the danger out there."

"Yeah, she scared me a very times running off in the past. Aren is more like you. Doesn't like swimming or any sports, shy and likes reading more than anything." Dani ruffled Aren's hair, which made him pout and fix it.

Dani shook her head again as Gem introduced herself to the other guests when they arrived. Spencer introduced her and Aren to the rest when they finially came around to her. The only one Dani didn't get to talk to much was Derek Morgan, since her daughter kept him to herself claiming 'when I'm older we will be married' and dragging him off like kids do, making everyone, even Derek, laugh. Penelope told her to get in line because others have claimed him also. Aren stayed by Dani for the most part, he moved away to play with Henry, JJ's and Will's five year old, a little half way through the cookout. Angel was talking to JJ and Emily. Dani hoped that working on the team in place of Emily was going to work out.

It was going on seven thirty when JJ, Henry, and Will left for the night. Followed by Aaron, Spencer, and Jack. Gem and Aren both tackling Spencer when they went to say bye. Garcia and Emily left next, Emily having to be at the airport early to get to London. Angel went back to the house to get some sleep for her long trip tomorrow, taking Aren with her who was falling asleep in her arms.

Dani helped Dave clean up then looked around and smiled seeing Gem already asleep in Derek's arms. Derek offered to take her home and put her to bed, so Dani led the way. She watched as he tucked her in from the doorway smiling. Dani offered to let him use a guestroom since Dave is probably asleep and he had came to the cookout with Garcia. He nodded and she showed him where the guestroom was before going to bed herself.


End file.
